


Cheese Crackfic

by NotAgainKevin



Series: To The Stars (Astro Space AU) [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cheese, Crack, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAgainKevin/pseuds/NotAgainKevin
Summary: Jinwoo has a dream about cheese.(It's for a space au I'm cowriting I'll post the teaser later cause we're traditional like that)





	Cheese Crackfic

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just made a crack fic for an astro space au I'll be co writing and posting on here and it's about cheese because I was tired so don't judge me

Jinwoo was in that hazy space when you're not quite awake but almost asleep when an unfamiliar sound made his eyes snap open.

He froze as the rustling turned into garbled moans and scratchy growls. Until finally a distorted demonic like voice which sounded too much like Sanha's to be anywhere near comforting spoke up. "Cheese." Even though it was posed as a statement it sounded more like a question. 

'What about cheese' Jinwoo thought hesitantly to himself. 'What cheese. Why my cheese. Why me.'

"I like cheese?" Sanha's but not Sanha's voice sounded behind him, except this time it was followed by a hiccuping growl that sounded like a small child being choked underwater while hysterically laughing. 

The leader slowly shifted his body to look behind himself at the younger. Sanha, who wasn't really Sanha, who couldn't be his Sanha grinned at him with a startlingly growing smile. Except for how wide and creepy the not Sanha's grin was it wasn't normal, because his teeth, God his teeth, were small pieces of Colby Jack cheese. Cheese. 

"Have you any cheese good sir?" Not Sanha asked.

Jinwoo screamed and scrambled out of his bed as fast as he could, somehow managed to sprint down the hallway and stumble into the ship's kitchen. 

He caught himself on the doorway right before collapsing against the inside wall trying to catch his breath. After calming down enough to become aware of his surroundings he noticed a figure standing about 20 feet away. 

"M- Minhyuk? Is that you?" The older asked the figure.

Said figure slowly turned around but instead of cheese for teeth he had wide white eyes made out of mozzarella.

"Brother, want cheese?" Not Minhyuk said cocking his head to the right like a confused dog. 

'Dog cheese, wait what' the thought flashed into Jinwoo's mind. 

"Brother want cheese?" Mirrored Not Sanha as he crawled into the kitchen on his hands and feet like some deranged human spider. 

Jinwoo snapped his sight away from Sanha to see Dongmin enter the kitchen through the doorway diagonal to the one Sanha was crouched at. Dongmin was shaking and had a feral look in his eyes as cheese sauce poured out of his mouth.

"Brother needs cheese!" Dongmin all but screeched as he ran towards him. 

Jinwoo shrieked and flinched back as if that was gonna protect him from a crazy cheese infested Dongmin coming hopefully not claw his eyes out.

Jinwoo awoke and shot up with a gasp which in turn startled Dongmin who's hand was mere inches away from him and ended up banging his head on the wall behind his bed. 

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that, it's just you woke up late so I came to come to get you." Dongmin quickly apologized upon seeing the frightened face of his captain.

Rubbing a hand down the side of his face Jinwoo sighed tiredly despite just getting a full 6 hours of sleep which is rare considering how much work everyone has to put in around the ship. "Did anything bad happen?" He asked.

"No, but we did just get sent a new shipment of bread, dried fruit, and an assortment of cheeses," Dongmin replied.

Oh no. Cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> Theres probably a lot of mistakes don't @ me good sirs this was a joke


End file.
